Look Who's Back!
by CandlelightChoas
Summary: Based on 'Return of the Uchiha' just a bit longer with other detail and all. Naruto is back with someone...special to Konoha. The whole konoha is talking about it. Everyone but Sakura knows about it. What's Sakura's reaction when she finds out? torcho


**Look Who's Back!**

"He's back!" a woman on the street of Konoha exclaimed. "Yes, it seems like. I wonder what made him change his mind and come back." Another woman said. "Didn't you hear?" a total stranger jumped into the conversation. "He was brought back!" the man said. "By whom?" the two women asked at once.  
"Why, by the great Uzumaki Naruto of course!" jumped in another voice. This time Haruno Sakura; the apprentice of the fifth hokage; lady Tsunade, recognized the voice. It was truly her great loudmouthed, ramen loving Uzumaki Naruto!  
"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed. He grinned cheekily. "Sakura-chan! I have a surprise for you!" he shouted. "What is it?" Sakura asked. "It's a surprise!" Naruto again yelled. Sakura sighed. Naruto can never be quiet huh? "Come on!" he urged. Giving in Sakura followed his brotherly teammate into the hokage tower.  
"Oh, no!" Naruto gulped. "What is it this time?" Sakura asked in a bit annoyed tone. They had stopped on their way to the hokage tower several times. It was because of Naruto obviously.  
First he had forgotten to pay for the ramen he had eaten. Then he remembered that he had left the shower on. And as soon as they got out of Naruto's house and walked probably only a few steps, he remembered that he had left the refrigerator open, that he forgot to turn off the electric iron and that he left all of Kakashi's books right next to the elective iron. And his books might burn.** (A/N let's say Naruto was living at Kakashi's…)  
**"Something really bad?" Naruto whispered. "What? You forgot to turn off your stove?" she asked. Naruto shook his head. "I promised Hinata-chan that as soon as I got back meeting her would be the first thing I would do. But I forgot!" he wailed.  
"What am I gonna doo! What am I gonna doo!" he kept howling. "Just shut up and go see her! I'll ask the hokage about your _surprise_." Sakura stopped wanting to see Naruto's reaction when she put emphasis on surprise. But he didn't notice. "Now go! Before you make her angrier!" she urged. And at top speed he was on his way to the Hyuuga mansion.  
"Sakura there you are! Has Naruto told you who he brought back with him?" Tsunade asked. "Or have you even met him?" she backed thinking Sakura mightn't have met Naruto after he came back. "Oh, I've met him alright. And he kept talking about some surprise. Who did he bring? The streets are filled with 'Ooh he's back!' which is very irritating.  
"You really want to know?" Tsunade asked after a moment of silence and Sakura's influence. "Um duh! Why else would I be asking?" Sakura asked. Again after an awkward silence Tsunade spoke again. She said two word which his Sakura's heart like an arrow. "Uchiha Sasuke."  
"You sure it's him? Cause 1- I wanna kick his butt and 2- even you haven't seen him! How can you be soo sure!" Sakura yelled. "I have two reasons as well. 1- Naruto has the _perfect_ capability of catching him 2- Why would _Naruto_ lie to _us_?" Tsunade asked. Sakura sighed in defeat. "You got a point…" she said.  
"Why don't you go see him? I want to confirm that it is him before I go." Tsunade suggested. "But I thought you just said 'Why would _Naruto_ lie to _us?'" _Sakura imitated Tsunade. "Just go!" Tsunade yelled. Sakura again sighing left to see the so called Uchiha prodigy.  
"Hey Sakura-chan there you are!" Naruto shouted as he saw Sakura. "Yeah, how'd you get away?" Sakura asked. "Hinata-chan went easy on me. At least that's what she said. I have to buy take her and Ino shopping next Sunday!" he cried. "Aw, come on it won't be that bad! By the way where is the Uchiha? I'd like to see him myself…" Sakura said. "Baa-chan told you already? Alrighty, lets gooooo!" he shouted and led the way.  
"Sakura held in her breath as she went in. it was five years ago last she saw him. And even then he was hardhearted. Wondering how he would be at the moment she followed Naruto inside.  
"See, Sakura-chan! I told you I'll bring him back and I did! See the almighty Uchiha sink down!" Naruto shouted. Sakura looked at the dark haired man standing before her and sighed.  
"The Great Uchiha has finally been defeated! All thanks to the Perfect Uzumaki Naruto!"He shouted, as Sakura started getting mad.  
"See! I promised to bring the Uchiha-teme back and here he is! Haha! In your face teme! Even Sakura-chan agrees that I'm stronger than you!" he yelled. A vein popped on Sakura's head.  
"Naruto…you did promise to bring an Uchiha back and you did. I'm proud." Sakura said as sweetly as she could. But still she couldn't control her temper. "But you didn't bring Uchiha _Sasuke_! You brought back his brother! _Itachi_ Uchiha!" she yelled and punched Naruto.  
"Ooowww! Sakura-chan I didn't know! They both look soo alike!" Naruto defended himself. But Sakura had already stormed out of the building. "Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto wailed. Itachi just smirked and watched Naruto yell in pain and of the upcoming pain.

* * *

**Hey guys I'm back! i was fighting with my brother again and my bf came to my rescue and thanks to him i go toff easily and this is i wrote from his laptop.  
And my cuxin doesn't know about this! And i keep telling her she can write better stories (yes, she's beenwriting and it's horrible!) so she wont be able to publish.  
Hopefully before 20th next chapter of Fallen Petals of a Cherry Blossom will be up.  
Oh and i go this idea from reading a story called. 'return of the uchia' but it seems that that story has been deleated so i wrote this. with a bit more detail.  
Anyway  
Read and Rate  
BSXXX**


End file.
